


Ему тринадцать

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Iron Man 3, Slice of Life, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: AU после третьего "Железного человека". Майе Хансен удалось выжить, а после прийти к Тони, причём не одной.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ему тринадцать

Фейерверк из костюмов закончился, как и безумная ночь, и Пеппер предложила Тони остаться друзьями. Не сразу: она искренне попыталась начать новую жизнь, но Тони не мог держаться в стороне от проблем, и у неё сдали нервы месяц спустя.

— Мисс Поттс окончательно переехала в свою квартиру, сэр, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС Тони, развернувшему проекцию прототипа Марка-43. Раньше на него не оставалось времени: попытки разобраться с тем, что такое экстремис, вышли на первый план.

— Предсказуемо.

— Считаю своим долгом сообщить, что мисс Поттс сообщила о вашем расставании прессе. Это позволит пресечь ненужные слухи.

— Вряд ли, но их станет поменьше, — отозвался Тони, увеличив левую руку будущего костюма. — Так, переконфигурацию начнём с неё, но отметь, что надо усилить защиту от высоких температур.

— Ориентируемся на 3000 градусов, сэр?

— Минимум на 3500.

Прозвучал звонок, неприятно напомнив о дне атаки на дом в Малибу. После решения проблемы с Киллианом сны о пришельцах над Нью-Йорком отступили, но летящие с вертолётов ракеты и взрывающиеся люди иногда являлись Тони в видениях по ночам.

— Кто там ещё, ДЖАРВИС?

— Ваша давняя знакомая Майя Хансен, сэр. Также должен сообщить, что она…

Своего искина Тони перестал слушать уже после имени гостьи. Бросил сенсорную указку, рванул к лифту. Он не собирался врать себе, что не переживал о её смерти, не сомневался в том, что она в итоге помогла бы уйти, и да, был готов молиться некоторым известным богам, если это правда и ей каким-то образом удалось выжить.

Дверцы лифта открылись, и Тони застыл. Бледное, но знакомое лицо, чуточку виноватая улыбка, проглядывающие сквозь ткань белой блузки бинты на груди, а под правой рукой… парень тринадцати лет. В сером джинсовом костюме, темноволосый и с очень знакомым прищуром карих глаз. Знакомым по отражению в зеркале.

— Я пытался сказать, что мисс Хансен прибыла с молодым человеком по имени Джереми Хансен, сэр, — всё-таки пробился в сознание Тони раздражённый голос ДЖАРВИСА.

— Я пообещала ему хотя бы тебя показать, — поведала Майя. — Раз уж ты сам заговорил, — и покачнулась.

— Мама? — тут же встревожился Джереми, поддержал её за талию.

Тони подскочил с другой стороны, помог опереться на себя и довёл до ближайшего дивана.

— ДЖАРВИС, позови сюда Беннера!

— Ничего не надо, — возразила Майя, переведя дух. — Это обычная слабость.

— ДЖАРВИС, где он?

— Я уже здесь! — отозвался одетый в лабораторный халат Брюс, показавшись на лестнице. — Иду. Что у нас?

— Ничего, — поморщилась Майя. — Знаете, я всего лишь…

Оставив её общаться с Брюсом, Тони выпрямился и отступил от дивана. То же самое сделал и Джереми, по-прежнему встревоженный, отчего казался младше своих тринадцати лет.

— Доктор Беннер гений, так что твоей маме точно ничего не грозит, — негромким голосом пообещал Тони, всё ещё пытаясь уложить в голове сам факт существования этого мальчишки с феерически узнаваемой внешностью. — Отойдём в сторонку?

Джереми вопросительно глянул на маму — та кивнула, и согласился:

— Отойдём.

— Тогда за мной.

Остро ощущая, что напиться сейчас не вариант, Тони поманил его к лестнице в мастерскую под крышей Башни, там указал на свободное кресло на колёсиках, а сам остался стоять, лишь слегка прислонился к столу с проекцией.

— Я не знал о тебе, — напряжённо начал Тони.

— Я в курсе.

— Но если бы узнал, ты бы точно не нуждался ни в чём. Совсем.

Джереми усмехнулся, погладил ладонями подлокотники. Потом уточнил:

— Что, даже не потребовал бы тест ДНК? — и вытащил из кармана джинсов многократно свернутую бумагу, на которой, однако, была отчетливо видна эмблема лаборатории GenTrace.

— Думаю, я бы положился на своё зрение и, возможно, подпустил бы тебя к этой штуке, — Тони махнул рукой на проекцию. — Что скажешь о ней?

Джереми с сомнением сузил глаза, но в итоге встал с кресла и подошёл к рабочему столу с противоположной стороны. Поразглядывав проекцию, наморщил лоб, нашарил лазерную указку и на пробу ткнул в светящуюся руку, пошевелил её. Затаив дыхание, Тони наблюдал за отражением интенсивной работы мысли на лице подростка, его осторожными попытками манипулировать моделью, и мысленно орал: «Гений-инженер и гений-биохимик, что же у нас получилось-то, а-а-а!».

Потом тихо, чтобы не помешать, спросил:

— ДЖАРВИС, как Майя?

— Ничего угрожающего, сэр. Доктор Беннер предложил ей свой фирменный чай.

— Держи в курсе.

«Чай — это хорошо, — подумал Тони. — Чай означает: всё действительно в порядке». Между тем Джереми уже достаточно освоился, чтобы вносить изменения в конструкцию и менять показатели в светящихся окошках. Моторика у него оказалась развита весьма прилично, пусть даже его правки ничего революционного не несли. Впрочем… тринадцать лет — это всё-таки тринадцать лет, тем более, что огнеупорность он догадался увеличить быстро.

Четверть часа спустя, закончив свой блок изменений, Джереми вдруг встрепенулся, поозирался и задержал взгляд на Тони, тут же получив стакан с апельсиновым соком.

— Неплохо, — протянул Тони, кивнув на проект. — Кое-что я, пожалуй, оставлю, и ДЖАРВИС сохранит для нас эту модель. Пока расскажи: зачем ты хотел увидеть меня?

Джереми поник, сделал маленький глоток из стакана.

— Я недостаточно тебя задобрил? — полюбопытствовал Тони.

— Достаточно.

— Тогда…

Отпив ещё немного, Джереми опустил стакан и вздохнул.

— Ответ «стало интересно» тебя не устроит?

— Отчасти.

— Тогда ты его получил.

— Хм.

— Слушай, я читал о тебе много всего, ясно? Не всегда хорошего. Точнее, хорошего было мало, но мама повторяла, что ты лучше, чем о тебе говорят. Чтобы сводить концы с концами она всю жизнь работала на Киллиана, а он ненавидел даже твоё имя и следил за своими людьми. Попытка связаться с тобой могла стоить нам жизни, да она и почти стоила… Ей, — Джереми опустил голову.

— Мне жаль, — честно признался Тони. — Жаль, что она не смогла связаться со мной, а потом я не вернулся за ней. Но с такой раной редко удаётся выжить.

— Да, она спаслась почти чудом, — Джереми допил свой сок. — Там какой-то охранник оказался врачом и помог ей дотянуть до скорой. Сказал, ты сохранил ему жизнь, когда он сдался.

«Клянусь, я увольняться хотел! Они тут чокнутые», — как наяву, прозвучал в ушах Тони голос охранника, которому он позволил уйти. Кто же знал!

— Припоминаю.

— Ну, я и решил посмотреть на тебя вблизи. Теперь-то нас за это не убьют. Хотя мама чувствует себя виноватой перед тобой.

— Дело прошлого, — отмахнулся Тони. — У меня тут нарисовался тринадцатилетний пацан, о существовании которого я не подозревал. Но наверстать попытаюсь. Если позволит, конечно, — и с надеждой протянул сквозь проекцию руку.

Помедлив всего две секунды, Джереми крепко её пожал.

— Можешь попробовать, — он выдержал паузу и нерешительно добавил: — Отец.


End file.
